The Odd Adventures of Luna Lovegood
by Captain Luna
Summary: Luna Lovegood used to be attending Hogwarts. That is, before she was whisked off by the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness, into their blue box...but somehow, something went wrong. A strange man spooked the two men enough that Jack sent them to a different time. And now the two of them are stuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this first chapter is kind of bad. It's just the intro to Luna's story. I'm working on the second chapter already, so stay tuned! Don't worry, it'll get better. I promise. Alright Lovelies, have fun being **_**amazed**_** by this chapter (not). But seriously, read on after this chapter, it gets better…**

Luna sighed, tucking a piece of loose, blond hair behind her ear. She sat in the back of the room, carefully trying to make her potion. She tried her best to do the potion, but it kept bubbling over. Somehow, she still held her lopsided smile on her face. She adjusted her glasses, finally relenting and pulling her hair back into a long ponytail.

"Miss Lovegood, this isn't beauty school." Professor Snape's voice reached her ears. He glared down at her, his lips forming a frown that seemed to be stuck on the professor's face.

She blushed. "S-sorry Professor. It was getting in the potion." She motioned to the potion, which was brewing on the fire.

"Hmm." He moved on to a Hufflepuff, who cowered in fear of the greasy haired Professor.

Luna tried to catch the eye of Cho. She smiled, and did a little wave.

The pretty Ravenclaw looked over, smiled at the blonde before quickly looking away.

Luna slumped in her seat, waiting for the potion to bubble.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Due next Monday is an essay on how you created your potion, and your errors and mistakes that you made…" Snape drawled on, talking about the importance of a summary.

Luna sat up groggily, only slightly aware that class was coming to an end. Her ponytail was a mess on the top of her head, and she quickly shook her hair out of the hair-tie. It slid over her shoulders and down her back, where it rested.

"You're dismissed." Professor Snape waved them out. As Luna passed, however, he called after her. "Miss Lovegood! I need to see you for a moment."

"Yes professor?" She sighed, back pedaling to where he sat.

"I've noticed you slept through the rest of class, again_._ I would like an excuse for your recently poor behavior in class."

"There was no excuse Professor." She looked down at the cement floor, shuffling her brightly colored shoes.

He nodded, glaring at her. "Then there will be 20 points from Ravenclaw, and you will report for detention on Saturday evening."

"Yes Professor." She hoisted her bag over her shoulder, and started making the spiraling climb up to the main floor.

"Luna!" There was a cry from behind her, and a shuffling of feet.

Luna turned, a bright smile lit up her face as she saw a small red-head bounding up the stairs. "I thought you'd be in the dining hall by now!"

The red head laughed, the sound bounding up the stairs as they climbed. "I was curious what Snape wanted," She smiled shyly, fixing her gold and black tie. "And I wanted to walk in with you."

Luna smiled. "Cool, well, we better get going, Dumbledore will probably have a huge announcement tonight." She winked, bounding up the stairs.

The red-head scrambled after her, laughing all the way to the Hall.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Luna caught sight of Hermione, Ron, and Harry at the end of the Gryffindor table, talking quietly.

"See you later, Winnie!" Luna said, walking swiftly towards Harry. Hope bubbled in her chest that he wouldn't ignore her this year. Just a small chance.

His hair had gotten longer during the summer. It was now covering his green eyes. She smiled at him as she approached the table. "Hello, Harry." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Luna." He waved, before turning back to Ron, dismissing her.

Her stomach sank. This wasn't how she imagined this would go. She struggled to keep the smile on her face. "How was your summer?"

"Fine." He still was turned to Ron, not even looking at her anymore.

Hermione looked at her with a pitying look. "How was your summer, Luna?" She asked softly.

"Oh, it was fine. I hunted for the Nargles with father. The nasty things took my only good pairs of shoes. Father had gotten some mistletoe, and when I found it in the front hall, I had to tell him to throw it out. It was very pretty, but the Nargles have a tendency to live in the stuff, you know? So, for the rest of the summer, I had to keep my earrings and necklace on! Oh, it wasn't too bad, but it was surely annoying to say the least."

"How awful!" Hermione managed to at least show some sympathy for her, but Luna wasn't paying attention as Hermione tried to keep the conversation going. She was trying to get Harry's attention, to no avail.

Finally, she gave up. "I should probably go get some food before its all gone." She said quietly, saying good bye to Hermione, and walked to the end of the Ravenclaw table, and sat down. She put a small salad on her plate, and pushed it around.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called, after all the food finally disappeared. "This year, we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. From her speech last night, we can tell that you students have a lot to do!" He cleared his throat. "Fifth Years, as you know, your O.W.L.S. are this year. Preparing for the tests is important, as it will determine what you can take for your N.E.W.T.S. courses."

The Ravenclaw table tittered with excited whispers, while the other tables, besides Hermione of course, groaned at the mention of extra tests.

"I hope you have a grand evening, and are prepared for your second day of classes!" Everyone cheered at the Ravenclaw table, and stood up.

Luna followed the rest of the 5th years up to the tower.

The bronze eagle asked the prefect of the group a riddle, and all of them filed into the common room. It was draped in blue and bronze flags, floating around the room. 3rd and 4th years practiced their charms in the corner.

Luna pulled a book from the towering case by the fireplace, and set herself down in a blue satin chair, curling up into a ball. She held the book out. _Mystical Creatures and Their Habits_, it read. She smiled, opening it and reading until her eyelids grew heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I've been looking forward to putting this up all day! I've been editing and making it sound better than the last one. This one's ending on a cliff hanger (just to warn you all). Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Thursday, depending on when I have time!**

A creak of the floor-boards woke her. There was more pitter-patter of feet before Luna started to stir. She yawned and opened her eyes. A figure darted from a corner of the room, disappearing behind a stack of books.

She sat up. "He-hello?" she whispered, her knuckles turning white, her hand reaching for the wand that was tangled in her hair.

She saw it through the corner of her eye, the door cracked open, then closed again, the light from the corridor blinking in and out in the darkness.

She swallowed, lightly walking to the door, and slipping out.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" the eagle squawked, glaring at her. It opened its mouth to sound the alarm that will make Flitwick come running.

"Shhhhh!" She covered its beak. "I'll be back in a moment. I thought I saw someone slip out. I'll come right back, promise."

The eagle nodded. "Don't take too long, or else I'll have to alert Flitwick." It whispered. "I didn't see anything come out though."

She let go, running down the stairs and out into the corridor, fast enough to catch a glimpse of someone stealing around the corner. She held her breath, praying that she didn't get caught, and she bounded through the castle, in hot pursuit of the figure.

Finally, she reached the basement, where it was too dark to see where anything was. "Lumos." She muttered. The tip of her wand started to glow. She turned around, trying to see if the figure was still here.

A shuffling came from the other side of the room.

Luna turned, knocking over a couple of barrels, and herself, in the process. "Crap." She hissed. She picked herself up, dusting the layer of dust from her robes, and glanced to where the shuffling came.

A figure appeared from the darkness, and suddenly she was on the floor again, nails digging into her shoulders.

She dropped her wand, and it rolled slowly away, the light dimming.

She swallowed, and looked up at the dark figure that had leapt on top of her.

A string of goo landed on her face, and slithered down to her ear. She gagged, as the smell of rancid fish reached her nose. She struggled as she tried to get a glance of the creature, but it was no use without her wand.

The figure shifted, putting its face close to hers. Wet air moved across Luna's face, and she finally came to her senses. She pulled her feet up and kicked the creature as hard as she could at what seemed to be its stomach.

The figure cried out in pain as it when flying through the air. It crashed into more barrels, the sound ringing through the cellar.

Luna ran, grabbing her dimming wand, and turning. "LUMOS!" she cried. A blinding light shone from her wand, cascading over the creature. She screamed.

The green, gooey figure lay motionless on the ground. The goo was oozing out of pores, and staining the cement a disgusting green color. Its face seemed as if it was melting, twisting and turning as it slid down the creature's chest and onto the floor.

"Incendio." She whispered. A flam shot from the end of her wand, and the creature bubbled, boiled, and then disappeared into wisps of green smoke and ash.

"Wow." A voice came from behind her.

She froze, her blue eyes growing wide. She turned around, to find a boy, a little older then her, standing there in a long coat.

He grinned at her. "I was going to help ya, so I got this." He showed her the large, metal gun that was in his hand.

"Put it down." She said, raising the wand.

"Look," He said, putting the gun down, still smiling. "I've seen what you people can do with those. I would not like one to be pointed at me."

She held her ground, glaring at him.

He peered around her, whistling. "You did an amazing job with that, though. Fire? Never thought of it." He looked back at her, a crooked smile on his face. "Learn something new every day!"

"You're not a student here, nor a teacher." She twirled the wand into her hair. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

He did a bow. "The name," he said, glancing up at her. "Is Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I've been working on this one for a while (I was up all night). I'm trying to do longer chapters, but so far they've been pretty short, so sorry for that. This chapter is dedicated to Dattebayo Ginny and Luna, who gave me my first review, and asked the question:**** Are you going to have Luna in the actual series of Doctor like the Eleventh Hour? ****To answer your question, I was planning on having Luna be in some of the episodes, helping out the Doctor, but not in every episode. She'll be traveling more with Captain Jack, and helping out with Torchwood. I'd love some more feedback, and maybe even giving me some ideas, that if I like enough, I'll incorporate into the plot line! Enjoy my lovelies! (Do you like the name I came up with, you know, like Lovegood, but "lovelies" instead!)**

Luna cracked up. She was grinning from ear to ear. She looked back at the boy, who was now looking at her with a quizzical look. "You…You're name…" was all she managed. She collapsed onto the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Umm, miss?" he asked, crouching next to her. "Are you…are you okay?"

She waved him off, still giggling. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good." She picked herself up. "I'm fine. Totally fine." She snickered. "Next, the Nargles are going to pop out right?"

He cracked a smile. "Hey, you never know. They could be out any second now."

She froze, a look of shock, interest, and confusion flying over her face. She looked at him through her eyelashes. "What?" she said softly, tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear, and adjusting her necklace.

"The Nargles? Yeah, I've seen them a couple of times. Not many, but enough." He glanced at her, who was staring wide eyed at him, mouth agape. "Uh, are you okay? Are you going to laugh like a maniac again?"

She shook her head. "No. No one's…no one's ever believed that the Nargles are real…except for my dad and me. And now you're telling me that you've **seen** them?!"

"Uh, yeah. I've seen pretty much every creature like, ever." He grinned at her, while his hands still fiddled with his watch.

_Full of yourself much?_ Luna rolled her eyes. "Right. And I know every spell know to a witch or wizard."

His blue eyes widened.

Luna hadn't realized just how blue his eyes were. They were like the blue robins eggs she collected as a child.

"Really?!" his voice was squeaky.

"Are you that dumb? No! It's called sarcasm." She glared at him some more, crossing her arms.

He shook his head. "Right. Well, do you think that—"

"Jack!" There was a voice at the top of the stairs. "I've got the one that went upstairs! Do you have that one?" There was a buzzing sound, as if a swarm of electronic bees were coming from upstairs.

Luna took a step forward, trying to catch a glance of what was making the sound.

Jack laughed. "Not quite, Doc!" he called back. "I've got a witch down here, who killed it, all by herself!" He looked at Luna with pride.

"Who's up there?" She hissed at Jack. "I'm not supposed to be down here…"

Jack put his hands in his pockets, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry. He's not gonna get you in trouble. It's just the Doctor. No big deal." He turned back to the stairs. "Doctor! Come meet—what's your name, love? I didn't quite catch it."

"Luna." Luna clenched her teeth together, glaring daggers at the back of Jack's head.

"Luna! Doctor! Come meet Luna!" He was still fiddling with the watch, which was now blinking a greenish color.

There were footsteps, and suddenly a man appeared in front of Luna. He cracked a smile. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Well, one of the many faces." He wore a collared shirt, with red suspenders on top of them. A red bow tie stood crookedly on his neck. He had on tan slacks, and even the dress shoes that some of the teachers wore. He held out his hand, which was covered in the green glop that Luna had seen from the monster that was on top of her earlier.

Luna shivered, not putting her hand out. She smiled. "I'm Luna. I'm a student here."

"Oh, how nice!" He smiled, retracting his hand, which he wiped on his trousers. "Now, what do we have here?" He slipped around Luna, walking to where the green ash had settled.

Jack spoke up. "She killed it herself. I couldn't get a good look at it, before she burned it to death though."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "Ah. Pure fire magic. It can burn almost anything. Almost. Now, Miss. Lovegood, how about we get you back to you rooms, eh?"

Luna crossed her arms. "Now, why would I go back there? I just saw something that has never been documented in any magical history books. I need to—"

"Because, there are more monsters roaming the school, and the dormitories have a spell casted on them that keep them out. Dumbledore never told me the spell, but I know that it's very powerful."

"Wait. Dumbledore knows that you're here?"

"Well, yes. We couldn't get in otherwise. Well, we could have, but that's not very polite to do, bust in on tons of wizards that have wands at their disposal." He motioned to the wand that was in her hands.

She quickly wound it into her ponytail, making a bun on the top of her head. "Oh dear. You all are more insane than I am." She smiled a little at that.

Jack put his hand on his hip, sticking it out as if he was a girl. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes, imagining that it was Winnie who was doing that. She did it often, since she knew it made Luna laugh. Luna shook her head, reminding herself to never let her red-headed best friend and Jack meet. That would be a total catastrophe. "It means, that I can find my own way back to my rooms, thank you ve—"

She was cut off by a crash on the other side of the room. The Doctor shouted, but he was too far to do anything. She turned around just in time to see a barrel come flying at her, before everything went dark.

**Okay, I loved writing this chapter. I didn't know exactly how to end it, but I believe that this is a fun ending. I guess I like cliff hangers! I've decided that updating every day isn't really going to work; it's too hard with school and everything. So, I'm going to make a schedule for when I'm going to update. (I'm thinking every week). I'll let you all know in the next chapter what I'm setting the schedule to! Have an amazing weekend, lovelies! Hopefully I will post tomorrow as well, but no guarantees!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So, I'm debating on whether or not to take Winnie along for the ride…maybe one or two stops? I don't know… Anyway. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend of all time, Cassidy. She wrote a really nice review and I even accidentally based the best friend in chapter one off of her...that character will be back...but she is amazing. She reminds me so much of Luna that I could cry. But I'm having her in the story as Luna's best friend in the whole world, Winnie. I love her! Thanks Cassidy! 3 Enjoy this chapter, my lovelies!**

Luna laughed, running through the field, a flower crown in her hair. She twirled, lying down in the sweet smelling lush. Someone lay next to her.

He turned, smiling at her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes, papa. It's gorgeous!"

"Luna! Xenophilius!" there was a female voice, twinkling over the grasses. "Come here! There's something I want to show you!"

Luna looked at her father, grinning. "Race ya!" she called over her shoulder, as she sprinted towards the house. "Coming!" she called. Her hair, which only reached her shoulders, flew behind her. She ran up the porch steps, and burst inside.

There, a beautiful, tall, skinny woman stood, grinning down at Luna. Her silvery-blue eyes twinkled with secrets, as she raised her wand. "Watch this!" She waved her wand and shouted a spell.

Luna's father burst in then, tackling the entranced Luna to the ground just as an explosion rocket through the house.

Luna sat up, gripping the cork that rested on her neck in one hand, the bed sheets in another. Light was drifting slowly into the room. Luna's brow furrowed. She was back in the familiarity of her dorm. The blues and bronzes floated around the dorm room.

Cho was standing on the other side of the room, brushing her hair, back to Luna. "You best get ready now. Your hair is a complete mess." She turned around, grinning. "Where were you last night?"

Luna blushed. "Nowhere."

"Uh huh. Alright, well, let's just pretend I didn't see a guy come in here, sit you down on your bed, with you passed out." She sauntered out of the room.

"wha-what?" Luna called after her. She quickly got ready; replaying what she thought was a dream, in her mind. _Was…was that real? Those two weird guys, and the even weirder monster?_

She made her way through the commons, and down the stairs, lost in thought. She snatched the Quibbler from its place near the Great Hall, before entering breakfast.

There was a roar of laughter and yelling, as she entered. People were eating, and food was flying at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was shielding her books, laughing. Harry had eggs and syrup in his hair, while Ron was attempting to make some food fly, without any luck.

A sausage came flying towards Luna. She dodged, quickly avoiding the mess and going over to the end of the Ravenclaw table. She leaned towards Winnie, who was already eating. "Winnie! Win!" she hissed.

Winnie leaned over. "What?"

"Meet me by the broom-closet after breakfast?"

"I have Herbology!" She hissed.

"She won't mind. Just for a second! I promise!"

"Fine." Winnie smacked Luna on the arm. "But if I get detention, I'm dragging you along."

"Deal." Luna leaned forward, snatching an egg and some veggies, before immersing herself into the Quibbler, quietly planning on how to tell Winnie who and why there were two odd people that weren't wizards, but knew everything about them.

Luna rocked on her feet, waiting as everyone was dismissed from the hall. She twirled her curls in her fingers, and adjusted her glasses to the top of her head.

She saw her red-headed friend in the crowd, bobbing in and out as she got to Luna. "Hey." She put her hand on her hip. "Now, what was so important that I had to miss my Herbology class for?"

"Something I have to check out." Luna motioned towards the door to the cellar. "But I don't want to go down alone."

Winnie's face drained of color. "This sounds more like an adventure that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would get themselves into…" she whispered. "Maybe you should ask them?"

"Screw them!" Luna said.

"Shh, keep your voice down! Or else Snape will here you!" Winnie covered Luna's mouth.

Luna locked eyes with Winnie, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to be quiet?" Winnie asked.

In response, Luna licked her friend's hand.

"Ewww!" Winnie cried, wiping her hand on her robes. "You're disgusting."

Winnie stopped her squealing when they heard footsteps approaching from the hall. "Shit." She whispered.

Luna pulled her into the broom closet, and put her finger to her lips.

Winnie nodded, inching to the back, where there was only darkness.

Looking through the peephole, Luna spotted a dark robe go past. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. The figure came back, standing at the door for a while, seaming to listen to what was going on in there. Then, it started to bend down. Luna swallowed, a lump in her throat forming.

Suddenly, there was an eye, staring right back at her.

Luna yelped, flying backwards into the brooms. Such brooms that all fell down on top of pour Winnie, who also yelped in fright. A couple brooms started to fly around, zooming about in the small cupboard.

There was laughing on the other side of the door. Cackling, and wheezing.

Luna cautiously went to the door, pressing her ear up to it. Just laughing. No detention. _Did I get Professor Snape to laugh?!_ She thought incredulously. She cautiously opened the door, and low and behold, on the other side, laid a wheezing Captain Jack Harkness, in a Hogwarts uniform.

"Jack?!" She hissed. "What the hell? You think you can just scare the crap out of me?"

He just kept laughing, tears starting to run from his eyes.

Winnie cautiously peered around Luna. "Who is that?" she asked.

"That's a friend of mine, Jack." Luna explained. "Apparently, he likes scaring people."

"Oh." Winnie said. There was a devious look in her eye. "Can I kick him?" she asked quietly.

Luna laughed. "Be my guest! I'll join you, actually."

So the girls started kicking him.

"Ow!" Jack said through his tears. "Owch! Will you stop that?!"

Soon, the girls were laughing too. They sat against the wall, tears rushing down their faces, as Jack stood, clutching his sides.

"Ow." He glared at the girls. "Why'd you kick me?!"

Luna smiled softly up at him, and through her giggles she managed: "Because…you were just so, kickable."

"HE SCREAMS LIKE A GIRLLLLL!" Winnie cried, laughing harder into Luna's shoulder.

"Yes, yes. I know." Luna stood, letting the other girl have her moment. "And if you ever, ever scare me like that again, I'll have your head." She hissed at Jack as she walked passed.

"Oh. OH. I'm sorry, Miss. Squeal!" he waved his hands at her. "I didn't mean to make her majesty scared. How improper of me! I beg you for your forgiveness, majesty! I will be lost without it."

Luna glanced over her shoulder, glaring at him. "Shut up, Harkness." She turned her attention back to the cellar door. "Alohomora." She whispered.

The door clicked, and creaked, before swinging open.

"Why are we going down there?"

Luna jumped, dropping her wand. "Crap. Winnie, don't sneak up on me."

"So sorry, your majesty." She raised her hands in protest. "Didn't mean to offend you." Winnie looked back at Jack. "Nice nickname. Wish I had thought of it sooner."

Jack grinned at Winnie, and put at his hand. "Jack."

"So I've heard." Winnie smiled at him, putting her hand in his. "Winnie."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Winnie."

"Hey, Winnie?" Luna called. "I could really use your wands light!"

"Oh? Oh! Right!" the bright red girl turned back to Luna, muttering "Lumos" as she went.

The light from the wand illuminated the room. Barrels were stacked neatly on one side of the room, not touched. The other side, however, was a completely different story. Barrels were all over the floor, some with food and Butterbeer spilling out of them. One had smashed against the wall near the entrance.

"Aha!" Luna cried, standing over something.

Winnie rushed over. "Did you find your wand?"

Luna grinned at her. "No. But I can prove that it was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?" Jack was standing, leaning against the wall. He started towards them. "Now, if I remember correctly, you incinerated the monster…which means that there would be nothing left of it."

Luna shook her finger. "Not so fast. There was a bunch of green ash here, in my dream. It wouldn't be gone by now."

"Hmmm," Jack said. "True. But, there's one slight problem, to your theory that it was all just a dream."

"Oh?" Luna raised an eyebrow, walking around the barrels, and standing nose to nose with Jack. "And what would that be?"

Jack suddenly dipped her, so that her hair was touching the ground. "Me." He whispered.

"Uhg. Get off me." Luna pushed him away. "You raise a good point. But, where's that other guy then? What was his name? The Doctor?"

"Luna!" Winnie called.

"I'm in the middle of something!"

"Luna!" Winnie called again. "I found your wand."

"That's great Winnie. Can you bring it to me?"

"Luna." Winnie's voice was quieter this time. "You've got to see this."

Luna walked over to where Winnie was standing, grabbing her wand as she stopped next to her. "Now what's so impor—" She stood mouth agape.

There, in front of the two witches, stood a blue box. There was a sign, saying _Police Public Call Box_ at the top, and more words under that. The door opened. "Well?" said a familiar voice. A man, a man in a bow-tie popped his head out of the door. "Are you all coming or not?"

**Okay. This is my longest chapter yet! This is also my favorite chapter yet, because I got to write it with Jack and Winnie being sassy. It was amazing. So, for my schedule, I'm thinking I'm going to be updating ever few days. As in, 3-4 days every time. I may change that later, but thanks to my dear friend Cassidy, I will update more often than I was going to. Also, this weekend, I may not be able to get anything up, because I don't know if the hotel I'm staying in gives me wifi (hopefully it does). But I promise to update as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovelies! So, I know this chapter is short, but I don't have a lot of time today. I've been packing for my vacation tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll be back on Tuesday. I don't know if my hotel has wifi, but I'm putting this up just in case I don't. I promise to put something up as soon as I get back (at the latest!) Alright, well enjoy this little teaser! :)**

"Hello? Earth to the witches, come in witches." A hand waved in front of Luna and Winnie's faces. They shook their heads, still staring at the blue box.

"But—but…" Winnie pointed to the blue box. "How'd it…I mean, when did this…" She trailed off, still staring at the box.

Luna recovered more quickly than poor Winnie. "Um," she looked quizzically at the Doctor. "Are you expecting us to fit in the little box?"

Jack snorted. "Little? Please, it's b-"

The Doctor held up his hand. "This is my favorite part." He grinned down at Winnie and Luna. "Welcome, to the TARDIS!" He swung the door open all the way, revealing a large room.

The room had large, metal columns, most likely for support. There were wires hanging down below a little platform, with some sort of swing thing. The platform had a 360 degree table with a large, glass column in the middle. There were many buttons and gadgets that were attached to the table. The whole platform was see-through.

Luna looked around, smiling to herself.

"Well?" The doctor raised his hands, twirling. "What do you have to say about it?" he turned back to her. "I've probably heard every comment you have in that little brain of yours."

Luna shrugged. "Only one thing comes to mind."

He grinned, leaning forward, over the handrails to look at her. "Yes?"

She smiled up at him. "I like the walls. They match your bow-tie." She followed the outline of the large space, skipping over doors, just feeling the walls.

The Doctors face fell. "That's it?" he followed her. "Wait! No 'It's bigger on the inside?' Just 'the walls match your bow-tie'?!"

Jack put a hand on his heart as he entered the TARDIS. "Oh, how you have wounded the Doctor, Luna."

Luna looked back at Jack, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Well, the walls do match his bow-tie. The reds are exactly the same." She pointed to the scarlet wall, and then to his bow-tie. She grinned. "This place is amazing. How many rooms does it have?" She spun, her arms out.

The Doctor grinned. "Infinite."

"Cool!" Winnie burst in, stopping short, mouth open. "Its…It's huge!" She cried, squealing and running towards Luna. "It's huge." She whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Luna whispered back.

The Doctor grinned, taking Winnie's hands in his own. "Finally! Someone knows how to react to the TARDIS! This girl is built for anything!" He slammed his hand onto the stairs. "Ow!" he shook his hand. "So, ladies!" He ran up the stairs, starting to turn nobs and pulling levers. "Where to first?"

There was a noise, and the floor shook.  
The girls let out a squeal.

Winnie stood up, crossing her arms. "What do you mean, where to?"

Jack stepped forward, raising his hand. "The TARDIS, short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Luna gasped, while Winnie looked confused. "What?"

Luna looked at her. "IT TRAVELS IN TIME. AND ALSO ANYWHERE YOU WANT!" She jumped up and down.

Winnie looked green. "I think I'm going to be sick." She clutched her stomach, and fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Get her back!" Luna cried, crouching over her.

The TARDIS stopped moving.

Winnie regained her color, and sat up, groaning. "This is messed up."

Luna put her hand on Winnie's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No." she groaned. "I'm not going anywhere with you creeps!" she cried, standing up.

This made Jack stumble back, muttering curses.

Luna cried. "Calm down, Winnie! What's wrong?"

"I…I" Winnie blushed. "I can't go anywhere. I'm…I'm sorry Lu…"

Luna smiled. "It's okay, Winnie." She pulled her into a hug.

Winnie smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes?"

Luna grinned. "Give me five minutes. I'll be back before you can say Herbology!"

Winnie laughed, slipping out of the door.

Luna followed, leaning against the door. "See ya."

"Bye" Winnie said.

The TARDIS started to sound, and Luna closed the door. "So, where are we going?" she asked, grinning at the Doctor.

**Haha, I love Winnie. I decided not to take her at first (she maybe back later!). I showed this to my friend, and she texted me telling me she was laughing like crazy. It made my day! Anyway, I may be off the map for a couple of days, but I promise not to stop posting (I will defiantly post if I can). Have an amazing break, lovelies! I will be back as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've been stuck for a little bit…I had some help. So, this chapter is short, just a teaser for the long chapter to come. Enjoy!**

The Doctor grinned, his teeth shining white. "Well, where do you want to go?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere." She shuffled her feet, and shrugged off her robes, leaving a t-shirt and jeans underneath.

Jack's eyes lit up, and he whispered into the Doctor's ear.

"That's perfect!" the Doctor flipped a couple switches and typed something into a keyboard, grinning at Luna. "You're gonna love this."

Luna nodded. "Before we go, though, can I have a look around?" She glanced towards the hallway. "I would really like to see more of this. Maybe there are more rooms that match your bow-tie.

Jack rolled his eyes. "That isn't poss-"

"Please, Jack." The Doctor held up his hand. "Let's have a look around, shall we?" He jumped down, sauntering into the hall.

Luna nodded, following the Doctor into the back rooms. At first, it was dark, but the lights finally flickered on.

"Alright, here's where the images of each of my enemies are…" He pointed towards a steel door, like something you'd find in a prison. He was starting to move on when Luna entered the room. "No! Wait, don't go in there!"

She smiles at him. "And why not? There's nothing in here." She looked back in the room, her eyes darting over everything.

"No-nothing in there?" he slips past her, staring wide eyed at the empty room. The picture frames were lying on their sides, and the pedestals were broken. "Wha-what?" he pulled out a walki-talkie. "Jack." He said softly. "Jack."

"Yeah, Doc? Sup?" Jack's cheery voice reached the receiver.

"Come down to the pedestals…quickly." He was twitching now, trying to keep calm.

Footsteps came running from where they came. "What's so import-" Jack stopped at the doorway, mouth agape. "What happened?" he walked quietly into the room. He put his hand through his hair, looking disturbed a the sight.

"I don't know." The Doctor said, glancing between Luna and Jack. "But, I think that Luna should…go."

"Go?" Luna's head swiveled towards Jack and the Doctor. "Go where? I'm not going anywhere without me knowing where I'm going."

"Whoa, Luna." Jack held up his hands. "Just somewhere until we figure out what's going on here. It would just be temporary."

"I just told you. Not until you tell me where I would be going."

"England. The 1800's." The Doctor blurted. He sprinted from the room. "It'll be a little safer." He called, as the TARDIS started to move.

Luna stumbled, falling into Jack.

"Whoa. You okay?"

"I'm fine." She glared at Jack. She pushed herself from his arms and followed the Doctor back to the control room. "Who would be going with me?"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor looked up from the controls.

"Who would be going with me. I'm definitely not going all by myself." She swung herself up to the platform.

"Uh, well, I was thinking you could go on your own?"

"Not going to fly." She crossed her arms. "Someone's going to go with me."

"I will." Jack walked out of the hall.

"What?" The Doctor and Luna said at once, turning around.

"I'll go with her. We can meet up later."

The Doctor sighed. "But I think I really need you here."

"I think Luna needs me more than you do." He raised an eyebrow, daring the Doctor to contradict him.

"Oh yes, Doctor. I think she does." A silky voice came from the TARDIS' speakers. The screens buzzed, before a blond haired man came on the screen, grinning down at them.

"Master."

"Doctor." The man purred.

**Oooh, yes, the Master! Luna's in trouble now! Alright, I will see you all in the next chapter. I'm working on a long one for the next chapter, so sorry this one is so short! Have a great day lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Long time no see! (Oops!) Sorry, I've been swamped with schoolwork. But I'll try to get more chapters up! I love you all for the commitment to this fanfic! It means a lot to me, especially the people that are always checking to see if I've updated. Enjoy!**

"How are you alive?" The Doctor cried, his eyes brimming with tears. "I saw you…I saw you die. In my arms."

The man pitched his head back, laughing. "Now, now Doctor. It was all part of the plan."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack called, glaring at the man. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already? Go home!"

The Doctor looked back at Jack, a sad look in his eyes.

The Master, on the other hand, started yelling. "Go home?! GO HOME?! IF YOU DON'T RECALL, MR. HARKNESS, MY HOME IS GONE!" He pulled the screen to him. "Gone," He hissed, "because of this gentleman who calls himself the Doctor right here!"

"That wasn't me!" The Doctor hissed. "That was NOT the Doctor." He adjusted his bow tie.

"Oh, but it was, Doctor." The man grinned down at the three figures.

Luna stood, her eyes transfixed on the man, with Jack hovering at her shoulder. "Luna." Jack said softly, taking her by the arm. "Come on, sweet heart."

She pulled her arm from his hand. "No. Who is that?"

"A man that you do not want to be associated with." He tugged on her arm again.

She whipped around, glaring at Jack before walking towards the screen. "Who are you?"

"Why, child," the Master looked at Luna. "I am the Master, lord of all."

She laughed, looking between him, the Doctor, and Jack. "You're kidding, right?" when none of them responded, she put her hand on her hip. "I've never heard of you, let alone seen a picture of you. I've never even seen _any_ of you, anywhere. Why do you think you're so important, why do you thing that you're all of this bullshit, when in reality, you're just normal people."

Captain Jack smiled at Luna, raising his hand. "I can't die."

The Doctor smiled. "I can make myself into different forms when I die so that I don't really die…and I have two hearts."

The Master glared at Luna. "Same here."

"If there's more than one, it's not unique." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"Shut up! SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The Master slammed his fists down.

The TARDIS started to shake, like it was flipping over and over. "Jack!" The Doctor cried, fumbling with controls. "Get her out of here! Now! Get her OUT!" he was looking at the Master. "Now!"

"I…I can't." Jack looked down at his shoes.

"Why not!?" the Doctor was panicking, trying to get the TARDIS back in control.

"My transporter, it gets jammed every time I'm on the TARDIS!"

The Doctor took out a screwdriver, and the end started glowing and buzzing. "There! Now go!"

Jack fumbled with his watch, and he grabbed Luna's hand. "Ready?"

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but she was consumed by darkness before she could get anything out.

_It swam into her mouth, and down her throat. It crept into her lungs, and strangled her from the inside out. She was trying to move, to find the force that was killing her. But her arms felt like lead, and wouldn't move. She floated endlessly through the darkness, trying to call out for help. Her bones started vibrating, crushing her into a ball. She cried out, but only a small gasp came out. She squirmed, trying to have the darkness release her from this horrible fate. __**No! No!**__ She cried. __**No.**__ She was faint._

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed her out of nowhere, and pulled her swiftly towards the light._

Luna gasped for breath. She coughed, sprawled on the floor, her blond hair spread out.

Jack stood a little ways away, trying to snap out of a daze. When he finally came to, he ran to Luna's side. "Luna!" he flipped her over. "Luna!" he pumped her chest, trying to get her to breath.

Her eyes flew open, and she yelled out in surprise. "Are you trying to kill me?! I can breathe, Jack!"

"Sorry, sorry." He said breathlessly. "I…I thought you were dead."

"I'm perfectly alive, see?" she smacked him. "Skin and bones!"

"I guess I earned that one." He smiled weakly at her, rubbing his cheek.

"You're darn right that it was deserved." She smirked at him. "I've wanted to do that for a while." She turned, looking around. "Where are we?"

He scratched his head. "I don't know. I just got us out of there."

"Great, well, that's very helpful." She pulled out her wand, stuffing it into her pocket.

"How?" Jack's eyes grew wide, as he saw it disappear.

"Just like the Doctors TARDIS, my pockets bigger on the inside." She smiled. "It's a simple enough spell. Not that difficult."

He breathed out. "That's why you weren't fazed by the TARDIS. Why was Winnie so surprised?"

"She's a muggle-born. She hasn't been exposed to the whole magical world, just parts of it that the students get to see."

"Ah, and you are…"

"Pure-blood. But I don't like to flaunt it. It's better to be in the background, to just carry around your day without making a lot of sound about how you are from a 'powerful' blood line." She played with her hair, walking out of the alley, and into the street. She let out a little gasp. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack stood, walking towards where Luna had disappeared.

"Come see this." She was backing up, her foot-steps a lot smaller and quieter than before.

Jack came out, whistling. "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore."

There, there was a sign that read _Salem, Massachusetts._

"What year is it?" Luna said softly, fear rolling across her.

Jack grabbed a newspaper that was lying a few feet from them. "Uh oh." He looked up at Luna. "I think we may be in trouble."

Luna closed her eyes. "You took us back, here? Now."

"I didn't mean to!" Jack hissed. "I was trying to protect you!"

"Right, and taking me to the year where, in SALEM, they burned woman to the ground for being WITCHES."

"Well, the week before the first one happened…"

"Great." She tugged on her hair, smiling sadly at Jack. "Well, can we go somewhere else?"

"That was the only trip it could make."

Luna grimaced. "Awesome." She shook her head, turning towards the road. "Well, come on then."

**Okay, I love time-travel, and I thought this would be awesome to do…so, now they are stuck in Salem, during the Witch Trials…hiding from the Master. Awesome, right?! Okay, I promise to update more often. I've been really stressed with school lately, so it's been hard to write. Alright, lovelies! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you want to, you can always give me a review to suggest what could happen next! I'm always open to suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Look, it didn't take two weeks for me to update! *Yayyyyyyy* Any who, I didn't know exactly how to end this chapter…so sorry if it stops abruptly! Enjoy!**

They walked down the muddy street. The smell of rain still lingered in the air, as did the blackened clouds above them. Luna shuddered, the whole scene making everything so much more ominous. She didn't fully look at Jack, but she managed a quick glance. Jack was also avoiding her gaze. He seemed uncomfortable with the situation, shuffling along, nervous. It was a new Jack to Luna, a vulnerable, unsure Jack. She turned back towards road. She was surprised to find the town already in sight. It seemed so happy for a town that, in just a week, would become a night mare.

The town wasn't as dull as it was in the pictures. Sure, there were still the creepy white houses at the edge of town, and the dirt paths. But this time, there was color. Some houses had pink, red, or green outlines. Flowers grew outside most of the houses, and grass ran wild. She could make out children playing in a field behind what looked to be a church. Mothers watched on picnic blankets, sipping lemonade.

Luna smiled. _Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad…_

As they entered the town, Jack glanced at her. "You sure about this?" he whispered, looking around.

"What other choice do we have?" she hissed. "You got us into this. I'm just trying to NOT die while here."

He nodded, smiling as a couple passed the two of them.

They gave Luna and Jack an odd look, their noses scrunching.

"What's wrong with them?" Jack asked casually, his smile slightly appearing on his face.

Luna's face drowned of color. "We don't-we don't look like them." She tugged at her shirt self-consciously, trying to smooth out the pink dinosaur that sat on the green shirt.

"Oh. Oops." Jack pulled her into the shop on their right.

"Jack, we don't have any money…"

Jack wiggled his eye brows at her, holding up a purse.

She laughed. "What's with the purse?"

"It's a _satchel._" He hissed. "And it's full of money."

"Oh." She squeaked.

He grabbed an armful of clothes, and pushed her into a changing stall. "Put this on. I'm going to get something, before we buy it all."

Her eyes went wide. "All of it? There's three dresses here!"

Jack laughed, his head tilted back. "It's just one dress there, sweet heart."

She sighed, closing the door. Jack was right. There was only one dress. One complicated, infuriating dress that had so many frills, Luna felt like a big present that was wrapped and decorated by a three year old. It was light pink, with white tinges here and there. She finally managed to wrestle the beast of a dress on, and carefully made her way out of the stall and to the front of the store.

There, Jack stood in…what do you know, exactly what he was wearing before.

Luna looked dumb founded at him, who was now laughing, tears streaming down his face. "What. Why…" she trailed off, her face turning bright red. "You bastard!" she cried, running back to the changing rooms, grabbing a dress like she saw one of the ladies watching her children wore. When she finally was done, she opened the door, and screamed.

Jack was standing there, his head down like a sad puppy. "I'm sorry." He said, before walking out of the store.

Luna hiked up the dress, running after him in a huff. When she finally caught up to him, she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he rubbed the spot.

"For being a total arse." She said simply, turning towards a bed-and-breakfast. "Come on."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because, we need somewhere to sleep. How much money do you have in there?" she nodded to the purse.

"Enough for at least…" he squinted at the sign. "Three nights."

Luna nodded, before swinging the door open.

"Hello!" a cheery woman waddled into the room, a dirty apron around her waist. "What can I do ya' for?"

"Hello." Luna smiled at her.

"Oh! What a lovely accent. Are you from England?"

"Why, yes, ma'm." Luna smiled at her. "Got off the boat a few months ago!"

"Well, we don't get many English folks around here. Need a room?"

"Yes. Three nights up front. We need more money." Jack set the bag of coins on the table.

"Alright, sir. Well, I jus' heard a job opened up at the pub down the street. They need a new bar tender, as well as a dancer."

Jack raised an eyebrow a the woman. "Thanks." He said, tipping his hat. "Keys?"

She handed him a set, and he slipped them into his pocket.

Luna followed him down the hall. "Are we going to go apply?"

"I am." Jack said, jingling the keys as he unlocked the door. "You, are going to stay here, where you don't have to go and dance for weird men."

Luna laughed. "I wasn't going for that job anyway. My da' says that I'm good with mixing drinks. I would go for that. Maybe you should dance for the men?" She stuck her tongue out at him, slipping under his arm. "Oh, no." she turned around.

Jack held his arm out, blocking her way. He smiled cheekily at her. "What's wrong, love? The smell's not that bad."

"I'm not complaining about the smell! There's only one bed." Luna's voice got softer as she spoke.

Jack grinned. "Is little Loonie afraid of a bed? Come on, it's a queen, we can both fit." He scooped her up, ignoring both her protests, and her fists. He sat her on the bed. "there, see?"

"My name is Luna, you arse." She smacked him. "And I'm not sleeping with you."

He laughed. "Many people would. You should be honored."

Luna turned, and smacked him across the face. Hard.

"Ow!" Jack clutched his face "What the hell?!"

Luna scowled at him, before walking out of the room. "I'm going to go to apply for that job, since you're incapable of anything!" she called behind her.

"I am not!"

"Are too!" she smiled. "You can't do anything without making a woman want to sleep with you!"  
"That is so not true."

"Oh please. I saw the way that lady was looking at you."

"She's like, 50!" he laughed.

Luna slammed the door behind her, running towards the pub, her hair swirling behind her.

**So, what do you think? I think it's kind of amazing…anyway, I'll try to get the next one up soon. Have a nice week, lovelies! :)**


End file.
